User blog:Swg66/Ancient User Warrior Tournament: Round 7 Leolab vs. Death'sapprentice77
Leolab,A mercenary who spends as much time in books as in training, the Saa in his eyes the only reflection of a darker nature vs... Death'sapprentice77, a warrior who's greatest assest is his abilty to end a fight before it even begins...WHO IS DEADLIEST!?!? Leolab is ready to kill with Death'sapprentice is ready to prove his name with Edges Close: Frankly the Talwar and Targe is superior in almost every aspect. The Talwar and Targe has nore killing power, better reach and more defense. The Sica and Cestus really can't compare, at least in the context of this fight. Edge: Leolab Mid: Highly similair weapons, I can't really give and edge to either as I don't see sone out preforming the other to any major degree. Edge: Even Special: The Katars are more versatile in there ability to disarm, and While the Kapinga can be thrown and go around the shield, once it meets steel armor it's affectiveness is going to be greatly reduced. Ultimalty the Katars wil lbe more usefull in this fight Edge: Leolab The Deadliest Warrior: Like last time, you pick, I won't vote unless there is a tie. Rules To make sure everyone knows the Rules I'll post them in every fight from now on. 1) It's assumed that all warriors are eqully skilled in the weapons of there choice, just becasue someone has wepons from different cultures doesn't mean they will trip over themsleves fiquring them out, anyone useing that or anything similar as an argument will not get there vote counted. 2) all warriors are assumed to be eqully skilled and experianced. Unless other wise noted in there X-factor weapons skills are assumed to be even. 3) I'm going to be much more strict about votes. Not only am I requiring good valid points but if someone says somthing that is just plain inncorrect there vote will not be counted. If I see somthing in your vote that isn't correct I'll tell you and give you a chance to revise your vote. Also explain your reason why a weapon is better and how/why a weapon will do somthing like pirece armor, or how it will disarm. Support your statments with facts. 4) I'm also going to be much more strict about equipment listed, If you don't specifically list somthing then you don't have it. The Targe spike came up a couple of times, By it's purist definition a Targe is just a small wooden sheild, the spike isn't a given, I let that slide in the first round becasue I knew what you ment but If you don't list the spike then you don't have it. If you just list morning star but not flail of mace, guess what you just have a ball with spikes, no handle and no chain. Like last time No equipment changes after the start. Battle Death'sapprentice is getting ready for his fight when he see's two men handeling Blakes body and bickering with each other "Just pull it out your not gonna hurt him." one yells as the other works on taking the Warhammer out of his head. Taking this as his cue to go he picks up his equipment and goes. Leolab is reading a book, waiting for his turn. Chard comes down the tunnel with his helemt under his shoulder. Looking up Leolab see's Chard point his thumb over his shoulder "You're up." then leaves. Leolab picks up his weapons, tucks his book into his armor and goes off to the fight. Death'sapprentice enters the arena to a cheering crowd eager for blood. Taking his Guan Dao in hand he holds it high, boasting to the crowd. Then looking forward he see's Leoblab standing in front of him, Naginata ready. They star at each other for a moment, sizing each other up. Then they rush each other, pole arms ready. Death'sapprentice is the first to strike but Leolab deflects the attack and counters with a strike at the head, but it do is deflected. Then with lightning quick actions Leblab slashes the shaft of Death'sapprentice Guan dao ,splitting it. Discarding his broken weapon, Death'sapprentice doesn't have time to draw another before Leolab stikes again, but Death'sapprentice manages to grab the Naginata and flip Leolab onto his back. Drawing his Sica he goes to stab Leolab, but his blade his stopped by Leolabs targe. While still on the ground Leo draws his Talwar and slashes at Death'sapprentice legs. He doesn't land a solid blow but gives him a shallow cut on his legs, forcing Death'sapprentice to back off a few steps. As Leolab get's up Targe ready and Talwar held high. Death'sapprentice takes his Kapinga and throws it at Leolab, who manages to deflect it with his targe. Taking his dirk out he get's ready for another fight. Leolab charges and slashes with the talwar, but only lands an blow on Death'sapprentice armored shoulder, who takes this chance to strike Leolab with the cestus in the face, stunning him. Following up with another punch sending Leolab to the ground, dropping his sword. Leolab recovers and pulls out his last weapon, his katars. Death'sapprentice charges with his dirk, but Leolab catches it with his katar and twist it out of his hand, only to have Death'sapprentice try and strike him again with his cestus. Leolab however is ready and catches his arm, then twists it into a lock and stabs his katar deep into Death'sapprentice visor opening. It's a silnet death, no screams of pain, no writhing in agonoy or pleas of mercy. Leoblab pulls his Katar out of visor, and lets his opponet fall to the ground. Pilling out his book he opens it up "Now where was I?" he says as he looks at his book as he leaves. Stats Category:Blog posts